


Not So Lonesome Anymore

by HannaBellLecter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anyways, Bad Porn, F/M, First Time, Fluff, and i'm a hot ass mess, brolai week prompts, for my own damn event lol, possibly shitty cause it was last minute, short and sweet, so unprepared, vampa, virgin broly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaBellLecter/pseuds/HannaBellLecter
Summary: I followed the prompts for Brolai Week 2019 to try and create a fun little story. Prompts were Hero, Becoming Mates, and Bad Porn Scenes. Story is based on Vampa and revolves around Broly experiencing things for the first time.





	1. Reunited And It Feels So Good!

**Author's Note:**

> NGL I got bored about halfway through this chapter and didn't know where I was going with it so I apologize if this is complete shit.

The day was coming to an end and Broly sat atop a rock formation wondering why his life was meant to be so…. lonesome. He’d already tried to approach Bah several times and the beast was still unforgiving. ‘Maybe he just needs more time….’ he wondered to himself. After all, it’s not like Bah was aware that his father was dead. He didn’t know that there was nothing stopping them from being friends now.

 

He sighed as he continued to watch over the strange world that had been the only home he had ever known. It was a strange planet, sure… but it was his. He missed them though - the friends he’d made during his short time away from home. Mostly missed...her. Broly’s eyes closed as he smiled dreamily at the thought of her. Her soft looking pale hair, the odd yet feminine coloring of her skin, and her scent. Sweet and alluring yet he couldn’t describe it - didn’t know of anything like it since all he knew was Vampa.

 

For the life of him, he still had no clue how he’d gotten home. One minute he was fighting the man with the blue hair, the next he was on Vampa...alone. If he was being perfectly honest, he didn’t remember much after fighting Prince Vegeta. It had been foggy; as if he was looking through some high-powered distortion filter making the world around him appear numb. The haze had only worsened when he was alerted to the death of his father, turning everything gray except his next target.

 

As far as he was concerned, everyone there was to blame. He didn’t ask to be taken off Vampa. He hadn’t asked for the fight. No. As usual, his father made all those decisions without so much as asking what he wanted. He opened his eyes slowly and looked to the direction of the cave where they had lived almost all his life. Empty. That’s all he could feel as he stared at it from afar… emptiness.

 

Something about it made him feel powerless. Perhaps if he’d been more careful while fighting, he wouldn’t be alone now. Maybe if he’d been able to stay in control and not just feel rage his father would’ve survived.

 

The sound of a loud engine caught his attention. He’d heard that sound before…. when they first came! He had ignored it then, up until his father had called to him, but he knew it was them!

 

Broly swept his eyes across the sky, looking for signs of movement from an incoming ship. Sure enough, he saw a small spec several miles away making its descent. He stood feeling a rush of adrenaline and a feeling of warmth in his chest that he was positive couldn’t be good, but he ignored it, rushing forward and almost colliding with the small ship from his unrestrained speed.

 

~0~0~0~0~

 

She had known only one thing for the past three days, get to Broly. Cheelai had always been carefree, living her life without a care in the universe and taking what she wanted just because it was fun. That all changed the day she met Broly. She hadn’t expected the effect he’d have on her; she had only been there doing her job after all. Next thing she knew, she was stealing a ship from the Frieza Force with Lemo and heading back out on the run.

 

Great, that’s what she needed. To be wanted by Galactic Patrol and The Frieza Force. That didn’t matter though, she did what she felt was right. For the first time in a long time, she made enemies to save someone who was innocent rather than for her own selfishness and greed. She felt good about it too.

 

It had been three full days already and they had stocked up on as many supplies as they could with the small fortune that Frieza had given them as a reward. After seeing Broly eat and his reaction to plain old water, they knew that they would be in for the worst living conditions.

 

“Are we almost there, Lemo?” She asked for what was the thousandth time in an hour.

 

“You know, you’re just as bad as a kid asking, ‘are we there yet,’ repeatedly. So, my response to you is, ‘don’t make me turn this ship around!’” He replied with a serious, unamused look while his voice gave way to the contrary.

 

Cheelai pouted for a minute but knew he had a point. She was even annoying herself with this mess, but she just couldn’t help it!  All she could think about was getting to Broly, seeing if he was okay, and wondering if saving him from Vampa would be a good idea. On the one hand, to stay on the move meant Frieza would have a harder time finding them. On the other, moving was overly expensive for fugitives and teaching Broly to be a criminal just wasn’t an option. He was much too innocent for that lifestyle. Then was the third hand - what if he lost control again? He would be a danger to himself and everyone around him whether he was on Vampa or not.

 

Lemo side-eyed Cheelai as she sat quietly in the cocaptain’s chair with a contemplative expression on her face. He knew she was thinking about the same things they had talked about repeatedly since they stole the ship, but he was convinced that they were safest with Broly by their side.

 

The dusty, dark yellow planet was coming into view and for a moment, Lemo thought about keeping quiet until they were about ready to enter the atmosphere but decided he’d be nice and give Cheelai fair warning. Just as he expected, she had jumped up and looked out the window, musing to herself about what she would wear. The attraction between those two had been obvious to him even if they were still completely oblivious.

 

As they approached the atmosphere, Cheelai took her seat and strapped herself in for entry. She was wearing a trench coat and what looked like her purple bodysuit peeking out of the top, but he wasn’t sure if he’d want to know what else was under there.

 

“There he is!” she yelled as they narrowly missed being shot out of the sky by the enormous Saiyan sized torpedo. The landing had been smooth and judging by Broly’s sudden appearance, he was happy to see them.

 

~0~0~0~0~

 

Broly helped them unload the ship and was surprised by the number of provisions they had brought with them. He hadn’t expected them to plan for a long stay let alone openly offer to share with him, it’s not like he wouldn’t survive without it. They had even gotten him some new clothes, saying it was good to wash them when they could.

 

He smiled at Cheelai’s insistence on him getting clean immediately since he was still bloodstained from the previous battle. Complying with her demands, he found a private corner in the cave where the wind from outside wouldn’t blow dust over his skin and making his attempts flop and used as small of a portion of water as possible to clean himself. He liked water, didn’t see the point in wasting it on his skin.

 

“There! Don’t you feel better?” asked Cheelai with a grin. “You definitely smell better which is a huge plus, am I right?”

 

“Thank you,” he said holding up his hand in the way she had taught him, nodding in agreement that he at least did smell better. But not as good as her….

 

Lemo unpacked the last box containing the sleeping gear and hummed to himself as he tried to pretend he was somewhere else to give them what little privacy he could offer.

 

It wasn’t until Broly sensed it. Someone showed up out of nowhere. Kakarot, he’d said his name was. The Saiyan he’d fought on Earth alongside Prince Vegeta. He’d brought food and… shelter? How?

 

Cheelai remained suspicious of his intentions. She warned that they weren’t going to trust him, and he brushed it off! Only stating that he only wanted to train. Odd as it was, Broly was excited about it. The man had been strong, way stronger than his dad. And he wanted to teach him a few things too, whatever that meant.

 

Once he was gone, Lemo was back to ignoring them and picking up where he left off. “Should we check out this house?” asked Cheelai, motioning for him to follow her. He could smell her scent and followed without hesitation; it was beckoning him. If only he could find the words to describe it.

 

The inside of the small house was homey and warm. The colors of the walls to the accents of the decor were visually relaxing and provided a cozy atmosphere. They both explored in wonder, neither having seen anything quite like this before. Suddenly, Broly stopped next to the table in its own little dining room. He studied the object that had been placed in the middle with curiosity, sniffing the sweet floral scent that reminded him of Cheelai.

 

“Oh, how pretty,” said Cheelai as she entered the room. “Those must be flowers from Earth. I’ve seen a few from different places but none were as vibrant as this. Makes you wonder what all we missed from being on that frozen land.”

 

“Flowers?”

 

“Yeah, they’re plants. On my planet, we mainly used them as food and spices.”

 

That’s what it was - her scent. It was floral, like these flowers but much more honeyed. He stared at her for a while, inhaling discreetly through his nose to take her in.

 

She seemed to get uncomfortable after a while, rocking back and forth on her heels before asking if he wanted something to eat. He nodded and watched her walk towards the kitchen to look through the food that had been given to them. It looked better than anything they had brought and even more so than the bugs Broly was used to eating.

 

Broly was fascinated by her, by everything about her. He didn’t know what people were like before she came along, didn’t know that there was more to life than training and survival. He continued to watch her as she went about the kitchen, thinking to himself that it was odd for a small, fragile woman like her to be the uncommon hero someone like him needed - saving him from the lonesome fate he hadn’t known he was trapped in.


	2. New Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broly can't help but want Cheelai. Prompt: Becoming Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still rushed but I tried to do better than the last chapter

It was finally dark out and sleep was creeping up on the cave-dwelling trio. Cheelai’s dinner had been better than anything they had ever had, although she credited it to being the Earth food and not her cooking skills. She had been suspicious of it but Broly insisted that it smelled fine. Cheelai might not be trusting of Kakarot but something told Broly he wasn’t as bad as she thought. After dinner, they had decided to check out the other capsules he’d brought to get a better inventory of the supplies they had now.

They found themselves with another Capsule house, a storage unit, and several refrigerator units full to the brim with food. Whoever had made these capsules for them definitely knew a thing or two about Saiyans.

“Well… now that everything is said and done, I think I’m going to turn in. I’ll take the smaller housing unit if you guys don’t mind. You know how us old guys are – gassy, loud, and grouchy. I’m sure you two will be fine in the house with 2 bedrooms right?” asked Lemo already heading towards the smaller house.

“Uh… sure?” replied Cheelai with a bit of confusion. “Whatever floats your boat, Lemo. I’m sure I’ve bunked with worse either way.”

They watched him make his way into the smaller domed house and turn to give them a wink right before closing the door. Cheelai immediately flushed, becoming nervous at the implication such a small gesture could mean. She tried to ignore it and all the signs she was positive she was giving off but it seemed like Broly had noticed anyway.

“Why did he do that with his eye?”

“Uh… oh… it’s… it’s nothing. I’ll tell you later, okay?”

“Are you alright? You look… red,” stated Broly curiously.

Cheelai began to feel hot, knowing her face was likely getting darker as Broly’s face inched closer to hers to inspect the colors.

“I’m fine! Really! No need to worry! Let’s just go inside now,” she replied quickly, cursing Lemo under her breath for getting her flustered.

They parted ways after a quick goodnight but neither had any luck falling asleep. Cheelai had been laying perfectly still, staring at the ceiling and trying to make heads or tails of the feelings she knew were there despite her denial. She was just so unsure if she’d feel good about herself for basically taking this man’s innocence. He was, after all, way too pure to understand attraction after being on this planet with his father all his life. Had his father even talked to him about any of that?

She sighed loudly, trying to distract herself from wanting more than he could probably offer. It wouldn’t be fair to him for either of them to get caught up in something serious so soon. Perhaps she could teach him but that would feel just as wrong in her opinion. What even were her options with someone so innocent?

The sound of the door creaking startled her. She looked up to find Broly peeking into the room with a worried expression on his face. His face showed the evidence that he too was having trouble sleeping.

“Hey, are you okay? You look upset,” she said as she sat up in the bed. He had looked down to the floor and then back to her, unsure of how to answer her. “Come here.” She pat the empty space next to her, offering to help him through whatever was troubling him.

“I can’t sleep,” he spoke softly, taking the space on the bed after closing the door behind him.

“Is something troubling you, big guy?”

Broly looked at her from his peripheral vision and nodded. “I… need to stay awake.”

“Huh? What for?”

“To protect you. In case a bug comes to the cave.” He looked away and she could’ve sworn that she saw a deep red color appear on his cheeks. Maybe he did understand more than she gave him credit for.

She cleared her throat and scooted over just a bit. “I’m sure I’ll be fine, Broly. We’ll hear those things around these buildings before they can get inside. We’re safer now with them than we were before. Relax a little, okay?”

He nodded but didn’t look anymore at ease than before. Still avoiding her gaze, he wondered if it would be rude to tell her the truth of why he really came in here. His father _had_ said to mind his manners but he wasn’t sure if it was okay to point out that she smelled. Earlier she made him bathe because he was dirty and wondered if that was the same principle.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” she asked with such as sweet and delicate voice. His thoughts were interrupted and he finally returned her gaze. The eye contact only made him that much more unsure of himself.

“C’ mon, Broly. You can tell me anything! I’m your friend, right?”

He took a deep breath, his inhale only battering the resolve he was trying to steel as her scent continued threatening to overpower his senses.

“I… I can smell you,” he finally admitted in a quiet voice.

Her eyes were wide and her face featured a very awkward smile as she stared in disbelief. Did he really just say that? Her heart race as she tried to process what exactly he meant by that. Did she smell good? Bad? Weird? Like something that died 3 weeks ago and came back to torture his sense of smell? What?!

“Wh-what do you mean? I…. I don’t smell anything, Broly. Is it bad?”

“No.”

“Care to elaborate a little more? I’m starting to feel self-conscious here.” Her voice trembled a bit with an uneasy laugh but she was trying her best not to snap at him. If his Bah pelt had taught her anything, it was that he could be defensive over certain things.

He gulped audibly, searching for the words that he wasn’t even sure he knew. His father had explained it to him once, just once, but even back then Broly hadn’t known what to make of it.

“It’s your scent. My father once told me that females smell different when… when they are interested in becoming mates.” His cheeks reddened and small drops of nervous sweat began forming on his brow. “Cheelai, are you…. Wanting to become my mate?”

*High pitched squeak*

Cheelai couldn’t believe what she had just heard! Was she so attracted to him that he could _smell_ it? How was that possible when he wasn’t even bothered by his own stench half the time?!

“Uh…oh…ha…”

Broly stared in confusion. She wasn’t making any sense… but she also wasn’t saying no.

“W-well. Did your father happen to, I don’t know, describe the smell? How do you know that it’s me you’re smelling?”

“He did not,” he looked down as if slightly embarrassed that he had made the assumption without knowing for sure. “He said that I would know by instinct and that my instincts would guide me through the process.”

_‘Oh no. Did his old man really refer to what I assume he meant sex as, “the process?” What kind of education was that? Guess revenge really was all he cared about. That and using Broly as a weapon at his disposal.’_

Cheelai did her best to get out of that frame of mind. She knew it wasn’t Broly’s fault and she didn’t want to make him feel ashamed for not knowing more about something that was necessary for a species’ survival. She sighed and gently place a hand on Broly’s massive bicep.

“What I mean is, becoming mates sounds so permanent. I want to be honest with you, I _was_ thinking about you before and I’m interested in you. Very much. I just don’t know if becoming mates would be a good idea so soon. We don’t know each other that well….”

His eyes lowered as he slowly turned away from her. Something in his chest hurt and he wasn’t sure he should mention it at all.

“…. But maybe we should get to know each other better first. I don’t want you to think this is how it should be, you know? What if things don’t work out and you want to find a new mate? These things shouldn’t be rushed.”

“I would never want a new mate…..”

 

.....To Be Continued....


	3. Not Really Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheelai makes her final decision. Broly is like 0.O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut. There's your warning, you all knew it was leading to this.

Cheelai busied herself making dinner once again. She swore if it wasn’t for her these two would starve to death seeing as how they had already gone through most of the pre-packaged meals within the five weeks they’d been on Vampa. She sighed, thinking back to their first night there. Broly had admitted to wanting to become mates, a process she was completely unfamiliar with considering some species had some pretty scary rituals to make things official.

She had asked him several times since then what this “mate” business meant to him and all he would respond with was, “an end to lonesomeness.” It was confusing, to say the least. She had thought about it often, more often than she wanted to admit, but she couldn’t help but want Broly. Everything about him excited her in some way so there was no denying her attraction.

Maybe today was the day to finally give in. It's not like she was getting any younger – not to mention that aside from Lemo, he was one of the nicest and respectful people she’d ever met. For someone who wasn’t raised around women, he at least had enough sense to keep his hands to himself regardless of his curiosity. She figured he’d at least be curious about her breasts.

The sound of footsteps approaching snapped her out of her thoughts. The door swung open and Broly entered the dome house with Lemo hot on his heels. Kakarot had been showing up on occasion to train with Broly and today he had brought along Prince Vegeta. Although he wasn’t too thrilled about training with the man that his father had taught him to want revenge against, Broly had accepted the offer and seemingly worked up a bigger appetite than usual.

“Hey, don’t eat that! It’s not cooked yet!” cried Cheelai as she pried a large steak out of his hands. “And you’re both filthy! You need to clean up while I finish here. Go on! SHOO!”

Broly pouted but complied, his stomach protesting as he left the room. Lemo stood by the front door, smirking as he watched Cheelai get back to trying to prepare the food.

“What’s going through that mind of yours, Lemo? I can tell by the look on your face that it can’t be too good.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just couldn’t help but notice that Broly never protests when you boss him around,” chuckled Lemo.

“For your information, I don’t boss him around. I’m teaching him good habits by making sure he doesn’t eat raw food with filthy hands. He may have lived in this wasteland without those options before but he has them now and I refuse to let him _or you_ stomp in here like a caveman,” explained Cheelai as she pointed the butcher knife in his direction.

“Alright, alright. If that’s what keeps your conscious clear about acting like a housewife then so be it.”

“HOUSEWIFE?!” growled Cheelai. “I’m gonna make you eat those words!”

Before she could chase Lemo out the door, he bolted out on his own. The sound of his laughter echoing throughout the cave. She rolled her eyes and finished her meal prep and set the appropriate timers for the ovens. Her thoughts drifted back to where they had been previously – should she give in to the temptation that was Broly or continue denying herself something she knew wanted regardless of the inner turmoil her overthinking lead to.

 

~0~0~0~0~

Broly stepped out of the shower finally clean of the blood, sweat, and dirt from today’s training. He was feeling sore but it was pleasant. He hadn’t felt like that since he fought on Earth. The best part was, he was learning control of his power. Slowly, but surely, he’d master it well enough to keep from blacking out in rage.

With the towel wrapped around his waist, Broly walked to his bedroom and almost dropped his towel in shock. Laying on the bed was Cheelai, her pose seductive and clothes mostly missing. He stood frozen in the doorway as he tried to comprehend what was happening. Why was she there? What happened to her clothes? Is the food almost ready?

“Hey there big guy, would you like to join me?” she asked in her best seductive tone. She bit her bottom lip and watched his reaction from under half-lidded lashes.

“Join you for what?” he asked innocently.

“Foreplay.” She slid her hands down the length of her legs, his eyes following her every move.

“Is that a game?”

_‘Oh god, this is like something out of a bad porn scene! Why did I think he’d understand to play along?’_ She mentally facepalmed as she took a calming breath. Her cheeks were furiously flushed by the embarrassment as she tried to come up with a plan B.

He stood still at the doorway, watching her expression change as she seemed to be lost in thought. A few seconds passed and he realized something was happening…. To him! The towel wrapped around his waist was suddenly brushing against him a lot more than it had before. He looked down and saw it – the very noticeable tent that threatened to undo the tuck that held the towel in place.

Cheelai followed his line of sight and was a bit more at ease. At least his body was reacting. She took advantage of his height by standing on the bed and walking towards the edge. Now at eye level, she motioned for him to come closer.

Timidly, he took the few steps needed to stand in front of her. His eyes watched hers, searching for answers during this confusing time. What was this about? What should he be doing? What was _she_ gonna do?

Slowly, Cheelai placed a light touch on his shoulder. He jerked away for a moment, not having realized that she had been moving at all after being trapped by an unknown look in her eyes. She placed her hand back on his shoulder, her soft hands normally hidden by gloves swept lightly over his scar – tracing it down to the X shaped scar on his pec.

Broly gulped, his nervousness becoming more apparent as he gave in to her touches. Never had he felt something so gentle across his skin. He continued watching her expression as her eyes followed the trails of goosebumps left in the wake of her touch. When her hands reached the towel he stiffened, but she carefully moved her hands to grab his left wrist and bring his hand to her hip.

“It's okay. You can touch me too,” she whispered, her lips dangerously close to touching his.

Her breath tickled his lips but all he could do was nod. Sliding his hand around her back he looked at her questioningly, unsure if she was positive in her decision to allow him to touch where he wanted. Cheelai smiled, giving him a peck on the lips and reassuring again that it was okay.

His hand slowly felt the curve of her ass, giving it a squeeze when he noticed one side almost entirely fit in the palm of his hand. Finally becoming a bit braver, Broly lifted his other hand to the other side earning him a delighted squeal from Cheelai when he squeezed.

Their eyes met again and this time she pressed her lips to his without a second thought. It was finally starting to feel more natural – in each other’s arms and sealing the deal.

For a moment, Broly wasn’t sure what to make of what she was doing but he liked it. He felt himself twitch in excitement when she parted his lips with her tongue, giving him the chance to explore her with his. She tasted like he hoped she would, sweet like the flower’s scent that reminded him of her.

Cheelai had taken it upon herself to move things along a little quicker by removing what little clothes she had been wearing and dropping Broly’s towel before pulling him down with her. Soon they found themselves laying on the bed, Broly casually exploring every inch of flesh. A groan escaped his lips when he was finally face to face with the source of her scent.

She gasped as he slipped his tongue between her folds, slowly and gently coaxing moans and soft whispers of his name to fill the room. He almost couldn’t take it anymore, her sounds stroking his ego and pushing his need into overdrive. Broly tried to position himself at her entrance, her hand guiding his cock closer and closer until he stopped.

“What… what if I crush you?” he asked, painfully aware of their size differences.

Cheelai craned her neck up trying to see his face and realized he had a point. This position was not suited for them.

“We can do it a different way,” she offered, hoping he wouldn’t feel less traditional for it.

He sat back on his haunches slightly confused. His instincts were guiding him to do it _this_ way. What could she mean by a different way?

“But…”

She placed a finger on his lips, “Shhh, it’s okay. Lay on your back and I’ll take care of the rest.”

He followed her instruction, hoping that this would work out seeing as he wasn’t sure he’d have the control to stop if they couldn’t He _needed_ her, needed… something….

Cheelai straddled him, expertly sliding him into her without hesitation. Her eyes clenched shut tightly as she felt herself stretch around him. He was bigger than anything she’d taken before but hoped he would let her stay in control as she adjusted to his size.

Broly gasped, almost losing his breath completely as he was enveloped in her warmth. He hadn’t realized he had shut his eyes or how tightly he had, but he opened them again all he saw was Cheelai surrounded by tiny twinkling stars. She was perfect. Everything he didn’t know he needed – the oasis in this wasteland of a planet.

He watched her with awestruck eyes, as she began to move her hips. He was positive he must have died in that battle on Earth because only something this good could be possible in Otherworld. Even the sounds she was making were more like angelic hums cleansing him of all he’d ever known and wanted.

She kept a steady pace but everything was so stimulated. Her body felt hot and tingling all over as she began to reach her peak. Two more strokes and she lost all sense of herself, body clenching tightly and trembling from her orgasm as she tried her best to ride out the waves.

Almost completely in sync with her, Broly began trembling as well. His hands tightly fisted around the blanket, ripping a good portion of it as he tried to wrap his head around the immense pleasure he was feeling. Gasping, he once again opened his eyes not realizing when he’d closed them and watched Cheelai fall forward onto his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in tandem with his new mate. His heart skipped a beat at the thought and smiled. Who would have known that he would ever end up with a mate? His head was filled with all the good things that happened to him recently. Sure, he missed his father but it wasn’t until now that he realized just how lonely he had been, even back then.

Now he had friends to talk to, other Saiyans to train with, and a mate. What else was in store for him now that he was not so lonesome anymore?

 

End.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lemo: “WILL YOU GUYS QUIT TOSSIN IN THE SHEETS! YOU’RE BURNING THE DINNER!”

Cheelai: “SHIT! I FORGOT IT WAS IN THE OVEN!”

Broly: “I forgot I was hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this rushed mess of a short fic! You are the real MVP here.


End file.
